docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loud Louie
episode.jpg|thumb|300px |imagewidth = 300 |previous = Get Set to Get Wet |next = Caught Blue-Handed }}"Loud Louie" is the second segment of the twentieth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on June 22, 2012. Summary Doc finds her old toy cell phone, Louie, in the toy box, and discovers that his volume control is stuck in the "loud" position, which makes games like "Hide and Seek" and "Telephone" a little tricky. Doc fixes the volume button, but Louie is so used to using a loud voice, he can't seem to make it quieter. Recap Doc, Stuffy and Lambie are playing with the sparkly ball of sparkles in Doc's room, but as it lands in the toy box and Stuffy grabs it and falls in. But he jumps right out as he hears a loud noise from within and tells Doc about it. Doc hears the noise as well and looks in only to find her old toy cellphone. As she takes him out Lambie states that she remembers this toy cellphone and that Doc got him on the same birthday she got her. Doc brings Louie to life and he shouts in excitement over seeing Doc and Lambie. Doc and Louie catch up a little and then he is introduced to Stuffy. But right after Doc's mom comes to her room as she had heard another voice. Doc tells her mom that it was just her toy cellphone and Doc's mom remembers getting that for Doc so she wouldn't keep playing with her real phone. Then she tucks Doc into bed and leaves. Doc says goodnight to all three of her toys and Louie shouts goodnight right back. But as Doc, Stuffy and Lambie start falling asleep, Louie's loud snoring keeps them awake. The next morning Louie is the first to wake and he asks if the others are awake by shouting which wakes them. Doc tells him that they are now. Doc asks Louie if he wants to come and play at the clinic with her, Stuffy and Lambie and Louie states that he would love to. So Doc takes all three of them and tells her mother that she'll be in the clinic. There Louie is introduced to the others. They try to play a game of hide-and-seek but Louie's loud voice ruins the game since it makes it easy for Doc to find him. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Georgina Cordova as Louie Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Loud Loud Louie Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Lambie: Hey! You got this phone on the same birthday you got me. Wasn't his name Louie? :Doc: Wow. Good memory. :Louie: (to Doc) Remember when you pretended to call the ice cream truck? :Doc: I'll have a quadruple duple scoop of razzle berry ripple, please. :Doc and Louie: Ha ha! :Stuffy: Mmm. Sounds good to me. :Hallie: (to Louie) Why, you're more excited than a puppy on a play date. :Chilly: I'll say, and loud, too. Do you think I could get some ear plugs? :Doc: Sorry, Chilly. Snowmen don't really have ears to put the ear plugs in. :Chilly: Who knew? (Doc giggles) Oh, you did. You knew. Thanks, Doc. :Doc: Sometimes we need to observe our patients to figure out what's wrong with them. :Stuffy: We should totally observe our patient. It won't hurt the little guy too much, will it? :Doc: No, Stuffy. Observing Louie means we watch him to see why he can't talk quietly. :Lambie: Louie, you're supposed to whisper. :Hallie: If that was a whisper, I'm a purple hippo. :Stuffy: Um, Hallie, you are a purple hippo. :Hallie: Oh, you know what I mean. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Superlouditis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Louie *This is the sixth episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first five were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday” and "Shark Style Toothache". *It is revealed that Doc got both Lambie and Louie on the same birthday. *'Crossdressing Voices': Louie was voiced by Georgina Cordova. Differences from the book *Lambie was on two legs the whole time in the book, but in the cartoon, she was on all fours in some scenes. Gallery *Loud Louie/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes about Louie Category:Season 1